nuestros bleyders  en un  ¿internado?
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: Ginga , Kyoya , Ryuga , Tsubasa , Yuu y Kenta , estan en un internado , donde pasan cosas de humor , y de romance Atencion:contiene Yaoi ,Shōnen-ai si no te gusta no leas.  CAP.12 COMPLETA
1. entramos al internado

Atención: beyblade metal fusión no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los personajes

¿Qué pasaría si nuestros bleyders estuvieran en un internado?

Era un día soleado, vemos a estudiantes , despidiéndose de sus padres , y unos entrando a el internado , y entonces vemos a Ginga entrando y platicando con kyoya , pues , era el único que conocía , bueno también conocía a Ryuga , pero , le caía mal , en fin :

- Que mal, yo no quería que se acabaran las vacaciones, ¿y tú? – le pregunto Ginga

-tampoco, pero en fin, ¡mira! ya pusieron las listas de los compañeros – exclamo Kyoya

Corrieron hacia las listas, y buscaron sus nombres, después de leer muchos nombres encontraron sus nombres, para su sorpresa:

-Kyoya ¡tocamos en la misma habitación! – casi grito ginga de la felicidad de estar con su amigo

- es cierto ginga, que bueno, pero, la habitación es de 4, ¿Quiénes son los otros 2?

-mmm dice: Kenta Yumiya y Benkei Hanawa – le responde Ginga

- ¡vamos a la habitación que nos van a ganar las camas!-

-¡es cierto!-

Agarran sus maletas y comienzan a correr a su habitación y también para conocer a sus compañeros de cuarto.

Mientras tanto, acababa de llegar Tsubasa, venia seguida por Yuu, al igual que ginga y kyoya, fueron a ver las listas:

-con quien quedaste Tsubasa – le pregunto Yuu

-mmm déjame buscar- le responde Tsubasa

- dice Yuu Tendo , wow me toco con tigo Yuu – dijo Tsubasa

-¡que bien! Y… ¿con quien mas?-

-dice, Ryuga y Reiji Mizuchi – le responde

-¡que esperamos vamos a la habitación para conocer a nuestros compañeros y escoger la cama! - exclamo Yuu

Agarra Yuu a Tsubasa de la mano y se lo lleva para llegar a la habitación

Mientras , con Ginga y kyoya ,un poco exhaustos , llegan a su habitación , al abrir la puerta ven a un niño de pelo verde como de 10 años de edad , y uno chico mas grande que ellos al parecer, parece que estaban conversando :

-hola – dicen al unísono el niño y el chico

-Hola-dicen ginga y Kyoya

-ustedes deben de ser Kenta y Benkei verdad – pregunto Ginga

-si, Kenta, mucho gusto – extiende la mano Kenta

Ginga, mucho gusto-

-y tu eres Benkei – pregunta Kyoya

- a si es, mucho gusto-

- el gusto es mió- le dice Kyoya

Mientras Kyoya y Ginga comienzan a platicar con Kenta y Benquei, Tsubasa y Yuu estaban llegando a su habitación:

-al fin llegamos- comenta Tsubasa

- si, lose, estaba muy lejos – dijo Yuu

Abrieron la puerta, adentro estaba, Ryuga y Reji, cuando vieron a Reji a los 2 casi les da un paro cardiaco, solo con verlo les dio miedo:

-hola – saludo Ryuga

-hola – respondieron al saludo Tsubasa y Yuu

- tu eres Reji ¿no?- le pregunto Tsubasa a Reji

- así es peli plata – le respondió Reji

- entonces ..tu eres Ryuga ¿verdad?

-si-

- y ustedes son Tsubasa y Yuu, es un gusto conocerlos, por cierto, me llamo ryuga –

-igualmente- contestaron Tsubasa y Yuu

Yuu echo un vistazo a la habitación, era grande, con 4 camas, 4 buros, un armario grande etc.

**¡Continuara!**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Jeje e decidido que la historia tendrá yaoi, pero será yaoi tierno, las parejas se Irán desarrollando a través de los capítulos, jeje**

**Y que les pareció, si les gusto un poquito por lo menos dejen **_reviews_ **, perdonar pero esque soy una autora principiante, intenten no aventarme tomatazos (T^T) y si dejan **_reviews_ (**si quieren) pongan que pareja quieren, bueno eso es todo.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Bye**


	2. el primer dia de clases

**Atención: beyblade metal fusión no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los personajes**

Después de platicar un buen rato, Ginga y Kyoya con Kenta y Benquei, de sus aventuras, como son sus beys, etc. Si darse cuenta se les hizo las 11:00 p.m., y se fueron a dormir.

Mientras con Tsubasa y Yuu , les paso lo mismo que a Ginga y Kyoya , pero solo platicaban con Ryuga , Reji solo los veía , y cuando se dieron cuenta eran las 11:24 p.m. , y decidieron irse a dormir ya que la primera clase la tenían a las 8:00 a.m. .

Al despertar:

Sonó la alarma en la habitación de ginga, y todos los de su habitación se despertaron, eran las 6:50 a.m., y se comenzaron a arreglar para ir a clases.

Mientras en la habitación de Yuu, comenzó a sonar también el despertador, se comenzaron a despertar, eran las 7:01 a.m., se comenzaron a cambiar la pijama **(N/A: en el baño claro, uno por uno)**.

Para cuando acabaron de arreglarse, ya eran las 7:30 a.m., y se fueron a sus clases, sorprendentemente tocaron en el mimo salón. Cuando llegaron al salón , vieron que los pupitres eran de 4 personas , y se sentaron así : Ginga , Kyoya , Kenta y Benquei , en otro , Yuu , Ryuga , Tsubasa y Reji . La clase acabo rápido y sin darse cuenta llego el receso:

-Que aburrida estuvo la clase – dijo Kyoya

-Lo se – dijo Kenta

-pero por lómenos ya pasaron las mas pesadas – dijo benquei, a la vez se sentaban en una mesa de la cafetería

Mientras en la mesa de Ryuga:

-el primer día, y nos encargan bastante tarea, se nota que nos odian – comento Reji

- ya se, wow es la primera palabra que dijiste desde la noche hasta horita –le dijo Tsubasa a Reji

-lo que pasa esque no se de que hablar- le contesto Reji a Tsubasa, mirándolo a los ojos, Tsubasa se estremeció, su mirada sentía que penetraba asta el alma.

-voy por un poco de agua ¿vienes Ryuga?-preguntó Yuu a Ryuga

-claro- respondió Ryuga

Se fueron ellos 2 a tomar un poco de agua, dejando a Tsubasa con Reji, Reji se le quedo viendo a Tsubasa

-¿Qué tanto miras? –le pregunto Tsubasa a Reji al darse cuenta que lo miraba mucho

-tienes bonitos ojos – le dijo Reji a Tsubasa

-¿enserio?

-si

En ese entonces llegan Yuu y Ryuga, salvando a Tsubasa, la verdad, los cumplidos de Reji daban más miedo, que dulzura

-ya volvimos ¿de que hablan?- pregunto Ryuga

-este…de nada- respondió un poco nervioso Tsubasa

Reji solo los miraba….

Mientras con Ginga:

-que ahueva, todavía nos faltan otras 3 clases- dijo kenta

-lo se, nooo falta la clase de matemáticas nooooo- exclamo ginga

-hay ginga – comento Kyoya con una gota en la cabeza

Toca el timbre significa que deben volver a sus salones, al llegar les paso igual, hasta la última clase:

-bueno alumnos, eso es todo, pero… como me caen mal, les encargare mucha tarea, wuajaja – les dijo el maestro

-que- dijeron sus alumnos

-como la clase es de historia, tráiganme un relato de la guerra de Troya, con mas de 500,000- dijo el maestro

-¿Qué? – exclamaron casi todo los alumnos

-reclaman, he, bueno, también 100 verbos, no tiene nada que ver con historia, pero bueno, yo soy el que pone las calificaciones –

La mayoría se quedo con la boca abierta, toco el timbre:

-pueden irse, hagan la tarea ya que valera 25 puntos-

-si maestro-

Unos se fueron a sus habitaciones a hacer la tarea, otros se fueron a comer, unos a platicar etc.

Yuu se topo con Kenta e iniciaron una conversación:

-¡HOLA! – saludo Yuu a Kenta

-hola-

-te llamas Kenta verdad-

-como lo sabes-

-porque el maestro te nombro y tu respondiste –

- ooo cierto –

-¿quieres ir a mi habitación y hay platicamos y hacemos la tareas?-pregunto kenta

-¡claro! – respondió Yuu

Niños haciendo amistad por donde quiera

Ginga se fue a caminar junto con Kyoya y Benquei, Ryuga tenía que ir a investigar lo de la guerra de Troya a la biblioteca. Mientras en la habitación de Ryuga , Tsubasa después de escribir los 100 verbos y el relato de la guerra de Troya , tardo como 3:00 horas , eran las 7:00 p.m. , y se quedo dormido , en eso entra Reji , cuando lo vio dormido guardo silencio, y …no pudo evitar tocarle el cabello , ante esto Tsubasa se despertó y se asusto , al ver a Reji lo agarro a almohadazos , pues enserio lo avía asustado .

-¡Basta! , ¡Deja de golpearme! – le dijo Reji, no pensaba que Tsubasa reaccionaria así

-a...aa…ups ...!perdón!-pidió disculpas Tsubasa al darse cuanta de que era Reji a quien gopeaba, aparte que tenia miedo de que lo quisiera matar por golpearlo con una almohada

-no hay problema a la otra intenta no golpearme, como castigo dejaras que me recargue en ti para descansar de los almohadazo que me distes...jeje...-dijo Reji,

Y lo cumplió, primero se subió a la cama de Tsubasa, se sentó a su lado, y se recargo en su hombro.

Tsubasa estaba casi temblando y, a la vez sorprendido, cuando se dio cuenta, Reji se quedo dormido en su hombro, no lo quiso despertar, porque quizás esta vez si lo mataba.

-ahora si me da miedo, primero muy frió, luego me da un cumplido, y ahora incluso un poquito meloso, no debo hacerlo enojar –dijo para si Tsubasa

Sin darse cuanta se quedo dormido también….

**! CONTINUARA!**

**QUE LES PARECI0!**

**Jeje para los que crean que Tsubasa y Reji serán pareja…mmmm quizás, quizás no, pero bueno que les pareció los N/A son comentarios míos jeje **

**Ya no tengo tan mala ortografía porque averigüe que si le pico a F7 se me corrigen los errores de ortografía, bueno asta mañana o al rato no se pero**

**BYE! HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION!**


	3. mucha tarea

**Atención: beyblade metal fusión no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los personajes****:**

**Los **–son diálogos

Si las letras están _así es un pensamiento, no lo dicen solo lo piensan_

**En que me ****quede…. a...ya me acorde jeje**

8:13 p.m.

Entro Ryuga a la habitación, se sorprendió a ver a Tsubasa y Reji dormidos, con Reji acurrucado en Tsubasa, decidió despertarlos, para que Tsubasa le pasara 10 verbos que le faltaban **(N/Atípico, les falta algo de la tarea, y se la piden a un amigo XD) **

-Tsubasa…Tsubasa despierta – dijo Ryuga moviéndolo para que se despertara

-a.m. ¿Qué?-dijo Tsubasa despertandose, a la vez también despertándose Reji

-¿porque estaban dormidos? ¿Por qué estabas acurrucado en Tsubasa, Reji?- pregunto Ryuga

-porque le comencé a dar almohadazos a Reji porque me asusto, y reji me dijo que me iba a castigar dejándome que se acurrucara en mi – explico Tsubasa un poco modorro –también porque me da miedo-susurro

-mmm estallen te creeré, este…oye pásame 10 verbos –le dijo Ryuga a Tsubasa

-porque…hazlos tú-

-porque si no –se le acerca al oído y le dice-le digo a todos del salón que tu y Reji son pareja…jija- concluyo

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no es verdad!-

-los chisme crecen muy rápido-

-pero-

-¿te vas a arriesgar? , ¿A quien le creerán más a ti o a mí?

-estallen te pasare los 10 verbos –dijo Tsubasa derrotado

En la habitación de kenta:

-¡enserio, que genial técnica especia tienes! – dice kenta

-lo se- dijo yuu

-puff, alfil acabamos-comento kenta ya cansado

-era bastante, el maestro de la última hora se paso,… pero lo bueno esque te conocí-dijo Yuu feliz **(N/A: ¡Waa niños son tan tiernos!)**

En ese entonces llega Ginga y Kyoya, lucían fastidiados, de seguro de tango escribir

-hola niños –saludo Kyoya

-como se la han pasado – les dijo Ginga

-bien, ya acabamos la tarea, así que nos pusimos a platicar-dijo Kenta

-y tu eres- dijo Kyoya apuntando a Yuu

-soy Yuu Tendo, mucho gusto –

-el gusto es mió-dijeron al unísono Ginga y Kyoya

-una pregunta ¿con quien compartes habitación?-pregunto Ginga

-con Tsubasa, Reji y Ryuga – contesto Yuu

-¿que?- casi grito Ginga – con ese presumido y fastidioso de Ryuga, como lo soportas

-¿se conocen?- pregunto incrédulamente Yuu

-si, por desgracia, si…me cae tan mal!

-¿porque?-

-¡no quiero hablar de eso, de solo recordarlo me enojo!-

-aaa esta bien – contesto Yuu con una gotita en la cabeza- miren la hora son las 9:35pm, ya me voy – dijo Yuu despidiéndose, y agarrando sus cosas ara su habitación

- ¡hasta mañana Yuu!- le dijo Kenta

Las 9:48 p.m.

-Ya llegue- dijo Yuu entrando a su habitación

-hasta que llegas – le respondió tsubasa

-jeje perdón – se disculpo Yuu apenado porque ya eran casi las 10:00 p.m., y ni siquiera había avisado que llegaría un poco tarde

-Hey Yuu- lo llamo Ryuga

-que pasa- le respondió

-a que no sabes-

-que cosa ¡dime!-

-cuando llegue vi. A Tsubasa y Reji muy acurrucados jeje-le dijo Ryuga, Reji no dijo nada solo volteo a ver a Tsubasa, que se había sonrojado, por lo que dijo Ryuga

-¡Ryuga dijiste que no lo dirías si te pasaba los verbos! – exclamó Tsubasa

-¡enserio!- exclamo Yuu asombrado – entonces son una pareja- dijo Yuu y a la vez le parecía muy divertido, dijo eso solo con el fin de hacer que Tsubasa se enojara o se pusiera rojo, si, le gustaba molestarlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! …no es lo que parece, lo que paso fue que Reji me asusto y le comencé a dar almohadazos, y luego el me dijo si lo dejaba que se acurrucará en mi, y ¡solo paso eso!- dijo Tsubasa un poco enojado

-eso es cierto- dijo Reji

-wow asta que hablas- dice Yuu

-pues si, no le querían creer a Tsubasa, y es cierto lo que dice, no hay nada entre nosotros…-dijo Reji – aun- eso lo susurro

-este bien les creo- dijo Yuu resignado

-este puedo hablar con Yuu en privado por favor – pidió Ryuga

-claro-dijeron Reji y Tsubasa

Ellos 2 se salieron, Ryuga quería hablar con Yuu, pero ¿de que?

-Yuu quería hablar con tigo asolas porque…. quería saber algo-

-¿que?-

-a ti no te da miedo aunque sea un poquito Reji-

-la verdad…si, esque no se parece tan tétrico y sádico-

- ya se verdad

Mientras afuera de la habitación:

-de que estarán hablando- pregunto Tsubasa

-no se… pero…quiero hablar contigo- dijo Reji

-¿de que?-

-mira…tu creerás que yo soy un sádico, tétrico, sin sentimientos….pero...no es así… y quería ver si podíamos ser amigos -le dijo Reji, un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho

-este…esta bien- le respondió, parece que Reji si quería ser su amigo, mejor, tenerlo como amigo que como enemigo

-¡Ya pueden pasar! – les grito Ryuga

Entraron en la habitación ya eran las: 11:02pm, mejor se acortaron a dormir, cuando se quedaron dormidos eran las 11:22pm solo uno de ellos seguía despierto:

_-pero que rayos me __pasa, no puedo negarlo mas, me gusta Tsubasa pero,.. No puedo mostrar mis sentimientos, además, el nunca se fijaría en mi,…. por lo menos tratare de ser su amigo – dijo Reji_

**¡CONTUARA!**

**Que les pareció, si preguntan porque estoy poniendo a reji con sentimientos, jeje es porque me cae bien, y ES MI VENGANZA WUAJAJA **

**Y también si preguntan de donde estoy sacando la idea de la pareja de **

**Tsubasa x Reji, pues es que vi. imágenes de ellos dos en pixiv , y**

**Reji: porque Tsubasa me tiene miedo**

**Autora: todavía preguntas fíjate como actúas**

**Reji: y ¿terminaremos siendo pareja?**

**Autora: quizás, alo mejor ago que se enamore de Ryuga o Kyoya**

**Reji: eres malvada**

**Autora: un poco **

**Reji: y porque me pones muy meloso, me avergüenzas **

**Autora: porque me da la gana, y porque me gusta que asuste a Tsubasa**

**Bueno Bye asta mas tarde actualizare, la razón hoy no tuve clases XD**

**Bye**


	4. educacion fisica

**ATENCION:**** BEBLADE METAL FUSION NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES**

**Les dije que publicaría 2 capítulos hoy, lo cumpliré aquí esta:**

Kenta y Yuu querían ver como reaccionaria uno de sus compañeros de habitación si los despertaban con agua fría, sus objetivos eran Ginga y Tsubasa, pues eran los únicos que no los intentarían matar si les echaban agua fría:

Kenta se despertó a las 6:40 AM, fue a llenar un baso de agua, lo lleno con agua fría, y fue a la cama de Ginga, sin hacer mucho ruido y…

Mientras con Yuu se despertó a las 6:50, e hizo lo mismo que kenta, entonces….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTA FRIA- grito Ginga, al despertarse casi al instante que le echo el agua

-jeje, tal como me lo imagine, ya sabia que ibas a gritar-dijo kenta muy inocentemente

-kenta ¡¿Por qué me echaste agua fría? –

-se me izo divertido jeje-

-¿porqué gritan tanto? – pregunto Kyoya al despertarse debido a los gritos

-Kenta me echo agua fría- dijo Ginga

-perdón-dijo Kenta con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

-te perdono, a la otra no me eches agua fría-

- este bien-

Mientras con Yuu:

Yuu se acerco a la cama de Tsubasa había quitado el despertador, cuando estaba a punto de derramarla se escucho

-enserio se le vas echar agua-

-¿Qué?-dijo Yuu, sudando frió, lo habían descubrirlo – aa…aaa este…Reji veo que estas despierto- dijo Yuu un poco nervioso

-¿Por qué le ibas a echar agua?-

Se oye otra voz:

-ni como dormir mientras ustedes dos conversan-

-¿Qué?

La voz era de la persona que le iba echar agua, sin querer Yuu derramo el agua sobre quien acaba de hablar

- Yuu….se puede saber porque ¡ME ECHASTES AGUA FRIA! – casi grito nada mas y nada menos que Tsubasa

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – exclamo Yuu

- estas...a...!- estornudo Tsubasa

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- pregunto Ryuga, acabándose de despertar

- mmm básicamente Yuu le echo agua a Tsubasa- dijo Reji muy clamadamente

-¿enserio? –le pregunto Ryuga a Yuu

-fue un accidente- se excuso Yuu

-¿me perdonas? – pidió disculpas Yuu

-este bien –suspiro – te perdono

-miren la hora son las 7:03 AM mejor ya vamos a levantaron – sugirió Ryuga

Se comenzaron a cambiar nuestro 8 bleyders, las clases pasaron rápido por suerte, solo en una clase hicieron llorar al maestro, porque no le hacían caso

En eso llego la clase de educación física, y esto fue lo que paso:

-Muy bien jóvenes, hoy jugaran quemados, son 19, los dividiré un equipo tendrá 10 alumnos y otro 9–

Así lo hizo, los equipos quedaron así:

Equipo 1: Ginga, Kyoya, Kenta, Benquei, Hyoma, Tetsuya , Kumaji, Kumata, Kumasuke.

Equipo 2: Ryuga , Reji , Yuu , Tsubasa , Dan , Reiki , Tobio , Sora , Ryutaro , Teru .

-Muy bien, ya están los equipos – les pasa un balón a cada uno - ¡empiecen!

Y comenzó la jugada **(N/A: La masacre cof cof digo el partido)**:

El partido iba así:

Ryutaro lanzo el balón contra Tetsuya, quien lo esquivo pero no contó que Teru también lanzara el balón contra el, y ahora si lo eliminaron: el se fue a sentar a la banca

Kumasuke era de los que mejor lanzaba los balones, elimino a Ryutaro y Teru de un solo tiro, pero, se confió y Tsubasa le lanzo un balonazo, y le dio, por lo que se fue a la banca.

Ginga y Kyoya asían buen equipo: lograron eliminar a Dan y Reiki, se lo lanzaron a Yuu, pero este lo esquivo, y para su sorpresa Ryuga les lanzo un balonazo demasiado rápido para poder esquivarlo y le dio en la cara a Ginga **(N/A: sufre Ginga)** y eso si le dolió, Kyoya se enojo y lanzo un balón, y le dio en el estomago a Yuu, le saco el aire .El maestro fue a ver si estaban bien Ginga y Yuu.

Tsubasa vio que Kyoya fue el que elimino a Yuu, y le lanzo un balonazo en el estomago también**(N/A: ¡nooo porque Tsubasa, porque!) **. El maestro fue a ver si estaba bien Kyoya, y, este se fue a la banca

Ryuga y Reji hicieron equipo y eliminaron a: Kumaji y Kumata.

Benquei, vio que estaban perdiendo, así que agarro varios balones y se les atino a: Sora y Tobio. Para su sorpresa le dieron un balonazo fuerte en el pecho, el que lo había lanzado era nada mas y nada menos que Ryuga.

Hyoma era habilidoso y le dijo a kenta

-distrae a Ryuga y Reji – le susurro Hyoma

-esta bien – le contesto Kenta

Kenta lanzo el balonazo a Reji, si lo vio venir, pero el que no vio fue el de Hyoma, y le dio, se fue a la banca. Solo quedaban 2 de cada equipo

Kenta iba a hacer lo mismo con Tsubasa pero para su sorpresa no pudo reaccionar cuando el balón estaba en la cara, otra vez el que lo había lanzado fue Ryuga.

-Esa fue por Yuu- dijo Ryuga

En lo que decía eso un balón fue justo en la cara, venia tan fuerte que le dejo roja la cara, Hyoma se vengo

Solo quedaban 1 de cada equipo, los del equipo 1 decían: Hyoma ¡tu puedes!

Y los del equipo 2: Tsubasa, ¡demuéstrale que puedes contra el!

Se miraron fijamente en eso Hyoma pensó:

_-esto __será fácil- pensó_

Pero por distraerse aunque sea un segundo solo vio cuando la pelota le dio en el estomago

¡El equipo 2 gano!

-¡eso Tsubasa! – dijo Yuu

-¡gracias a ti ganamos!

-claro que no ¡el equipo gano!

Mientras con el equipo 2:

-¡no puedo creer que perdiéramos!- se lamento Ginga

-¡no puedo creer que me pegaran el estomago!- se quejo Kyoya

Siguió la última clase, para su suerte no les encargaron mucha tarea y acabo el día:

En la habitación de Ginga:

-me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo – comento Kyoya

-a mi me duele la cara – dijo Ginga

-estoy muy cansado, que bueno que casi no nos encargaron tarea – dijo Benquei

-lo se, mejor hay que hacerla – sugirió Kenta

-¡cierto! – concluyeron

8:30

Con Ryuga dijo que iba a ir con la enfermera porque le dolía la cara, Yuu dijo que iba a ir con kenta a decirle algo, y en la habitación se quedaron Reji y Tsubasa, haciendo la tarea de matemáticas

-35862312 x 58 es igual a – susurro Reji

-2080014096- le dio la respuesta Tsubasa

-gracias- dijo Reji

-con eso ya acabe la tarea-

-yo igual –

-oye-

-¿Qué?-

-estuviste genial en educación física-

-claro que no, lo único que hacia era esquivar –

-por esas esquivadas ganamos –

-gracias amigo –

Tsubasa solo sonrió….

Con Ginga:

-kyoya ¡me duele la cara!-

- a mi el estomago, Tsubasa me la aventó con mucha fuerza –

-kyoya-

-si-

-gracias por hacer equipo conmigo en educación física-

-denada, pero no pude evitar que te pegara Ryuga con el balón-

-no importa-

Para su sorpresa Ginga le dio un abrazo, cuando alzaron la vista, sus caras estaban muy juntas, y por _'accidente'_ se dieron un tierno beso

En la otra habitación…..

-Reji, estas muy pegado, hazte para ya – dijo Tsubasa

-que no puedo estar cerca de mi amigo-

-si pero no te pegues tanto-

Reji se le izo divertido subirse en la cama de Tsubasa, y darle almohadazos, como el antes, Tsubasa contraataco, pero se callo para atrás, y como Reji estaba apoyado en el se callo encima de el y por eso decía eso

-te vez muy lindo- le dijo Reji

-ya no juegues, quítate de encima- se quejo

Agarro una almohada y le pego otra vez a Reji para que se quitara, Reji decidió quitarse

En ese momento llega Ryuga:

-Ya llegue- dijo felizmente – ¿como están?-

-algo bien, Reji me ataco con la almohada –

-me vengue wuajajaja-

-ahora si me das miedo-

Mientras con Ginga…

-¡lo siento!- exclamo Ginga

-¡no yo lo siento, perdóname!- dijo Kyoya

-¡te perdono!-dijeron al unísono

**CONTINUARA!**

**Waaa toda la tarde escribiendo, a mi me toma mucho tiempo escribir los capítulos porque me toma toda la tarde, mañana otra vez actualizare, de eso no hay duda,**

**TwT,**** estoy feliz 36 visitas en tan solo un día, ¡gracias a los que leen este finc!**

**Bye!**

**Hasta mañana **


	5. viernes por la noche

**ATENCION: BEBLADE METAL FUSION NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES**

**Jeje si ven que al rato o mañana no actualizo seque me castigaron, porque saque 72 en español (una exageración lo se)**

Después de lo sucedido anoche, se fueron a dormir, descansando **(N/A: no saben los que les espera en clase de química XD) **

Hicieron lo habitual de todas las mañana , y se fueron a clases , ahora solo habían hecho llorar a 2 maestros porque no le hacían caso , paso el receso , pensaron que por lo menos iba a ser un día normal , pero estaban equivocados. Llego la clase se química, para su sorpresa el profesor era un científico un poco loco:

-muy bien jóvenes, en sus pupitres hay algo de agua y sodio, quiero que los mezclen, unos dice que explota, pero quiero que lo comprueben ustedes – les dijo su profesor

Kenta levanta la mano

-¿pero que pasa si explota?-

-es lo que quiero que comprueben wuajaja –le contesto

Así todos un poco nerviosos, echaron agua, y luego, muy nerviosos pusieron el sodio….y….les exploto, pero como eran 19 alumnos el salón se lleno de humo

-¡Salgan del salón!- grito el profesor

Y todos lo alumnos salieron del salón pues se estaban ahogando, ya afuera

-eso fue de locos, y arriesgado, corazón dicen que el maestro de química estaba loco-dijo Kyoya

-ya lo se, eso fue riesgoso –dijo Benquei

- después nos estábamos ahogando con el humo – dijo Ginga

- justo cuando decía que iba a ser un día normal, pero no, nos toco clase con un profesor loco – comento Kyoya

-que mal nos toca educación física a última hora - recordó Ginga

-cierto…chicos me ayudan con algo – les pregunta Kyoya con una sonrisa maléfica

-con que-dijeron los 3

-a vengarme de Tsubasa –

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kenta

-la vez pasada me dio un balonazo en el estomago, y me quiero vengar –

-aaa ok, y que quieres que hagamos, te ayudare porque es amigo de Ryuga y el me dio un balonazo – le dijo Ginga

- yo también te ayudo, a mi también Tsubasa me dio un balonazos- dijo Benquei

-y yo también, Ryuga me dio un balonazo también – dijo Kenta apoyando a Kyoya

-vamos a decirle al equipo – sugirió Kyoya

Así Kyoya ideo su plan malvado para vengarse de Tsubasa, llego la clase de educación física **(N/A: nooo pobre Tsubasa)**

-bueno chicos hoy jugaran la revancha el equipo 1 vs. el equipo 2 – les dijo el maestro

Y comenzó el partido

Los 2 equipos se prepararon para atacar, el equipo 2 se sorprendió que el equipo dos no atacara de inmediato, hasta que Kyoya hablo:

-¡HAORA! –

Y todo el equipo les lanzo los balones, ellos también atacaron, pero no eliminaron a nadie, (aun) pero Kyoya lanzo un balonazo a Tsubasa, el no lo vio, y le dio en la cara, pero venia con tanta fuerza que lo derribo, pero, cuando se paro le dio otro balonazo en el estomago, ese le saco el aire

-¡Hey ya estaba fuera no tenían que darle otro! – exclamo enojado Ryuga

-el se lo busco al darme el balonazo en la clase pasada- le respondió Kyoya

Para su sorpresa 2 balonazos le dieron a kyoya en el estomago, eran de parte de Yuu y Ryuga, y de pronto todo el equipo 2 le lanzo balonazos al equipo 1, ni cuanta se dieron cuando ya los habían eliminado a todos, otra vez, el equipo 2 gano, el equipo 1 se preguntaba ¿Cómo habían ganado esta vez? **(N/A: porque yo quiero que pierdan) **

Y con eso se acabo el día, alfil era fin de semana:

Ginga, Kyoya, y Benquei decidieron ir a cenar comida china, Kenta dijo que aló mejor jugaba con Yuu

Reji, decidió mejor ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo de la tarea, Yuu quería ver si podía jugar con Kenchi.

Tsubasa prefirió quedarse en la habitación, pues le dolía la cara y el estomago, en eso llega Ryuga y le dice:

-te duele la cara verdad –

-como lo sabes-

-porque la tienes roja – le dijo divertido Ryuga

-no te rías, duele-

-¿ahora vez lo que sufrí ayer?- le pregunto divertido

-si-dijo suspirando

Ryuga se sentó a su lado:

-y por eso estas aquí solo, alguien tan lindo como tu no debería estar solo aquí- dijo Ryuga

Tsubasa se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario:

-déjame en paz – le dijo fastidiado

-solo si aceptas que vallamos por un helado, porque estar aquí aburrido en estas 4 paredes, es desesperante – le contesto Ryuga

-este bien – dijo

…..mientras con Yuu…..

-Kenchi eres muy divertido- dijo Yuu riéndose

-¿Por qué me dices Kenchi?-

-me gusta poner apodos-

-aaa ok-dijo Kenta con una gotita en la cabeza

…..Mientras con Kyoya, Ginga y Benquei….

-estoy cansado-comento Benquei

-yo igual-dijeron Ginga y Kyoya

-a donde vamos ahora- dijo Kyoya

-yo me voy a la habitación, no se ustedes – dijo Benquei

-te vemos a rato-

Benquei se fue, dejando solo a Ginga y Kyoya, se sentaron en una banca a conversar,

-fue una semana pesada verdad- comento Ginga

-si, acompañada de balonazos y una pequeña explosión – dijo divertido Kyoya

-lo se, lo ultimo fue raro –

…..Mientras con Ryuga…..

-este muy callado- dijo Ryuga

-no tengo de que hablar-

-te digo algo-

-dime-

-tienes unos hermosos ojos ¿te lo han dicho?-

-si me lo han dicho-

Hubo un silencio incomodo asta que Ryuga rompió el silencio:

-¿tengo sueñovamos a la habitación?-

-claro-

**¡CONTUARA!**

**Que les pareció, dejen **_reviews_ ** si les gusto, que ¡felicidad! 74 lecturas en 2 días GRACIAS, a los que leen este finc, pero casi nadie deja **_reviews_ .

**Mañana**** tratare de actualizar, si es que no me castigan o mi primo me deja en paz, a mi me cuesta mucho trabajo actualizar, me toma casi toda la tarde, pero si es por los que les gusta el finc vale la pena TwT**

**Si se fijan ya tenemos 3 parejas: Ginga x Kyoya, Tsubasa x Ryuga y Yuu x Kenta**

**Jeje ayer hubiera acuatizado mas pronto pero….me quede dormida a lado de la laptop! Jeje**

**Pero en fin asta la próxima actualización (seque me dio hambre XD) **

**BYE**


	6. sabado

**ATENCION: BEBLADE METAL FUSION NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES**

**Actualizare**

**Lo que pasa al final no me castigaron **

…Mientras con Yuu y Kenta…

-que hora es –pregunto Yuu

-mmmm son las ¡10:05 p.m.! –exclamo Kenta

-¡ya me voy!- dijo Yuu

-bye- se despidió Keta con una sonrisa en su rostro

-bye Kenchi- se despidio Yuu devolviéndole la sonrisa

Agarro sus cosas y se fue a su habitación

…..Mientras con Ginga y Kyoya….

-oye ya son como las 10:15 p.m., mejor vamonos a la habitación-sugirió Ginga

-cierto, mejor vamonos – dijo Kyoya

Se fueron muy relajada mente a su habitación

…Con kenta…..

Se abría la puerta, era Benquei, parecía cansado:

-porque tenían que poner más de 100 escaleras para llegar aquí – dijo benquei

-para que hagamos ejercicio….supongo – le contesto Kenta

-cierto- respondió Benquei con una gotita en la cabeza por la rara respuesta de Kenta

…Mientras con Ryuga…..

Después de cruzar alguna que otra palabra en el camino, llegaron la habitación, vieron que Reji y Yuu ya estaban hay, ya eran como las 10:46 p.m. y después de una semana pesada decidieron irse a dormí.

…Con Ginga…

-tengo sueno mejor vamonos a dormir-sugirió Ginga

-cierto –dijeron los 3 al unísono

Y todos se fueron a dormir….

A la mañana siguiente…

Era sábado, casi nadie se levanta temprano, eran las 10:03 a.m. , el primero en levantarse fue Yuu, vio que los demás estaban dormidos, y decidió lanzarle una almohada a Tsubasa **(N/A: la traigo contra Tsubasa verdad XD Tsubasa: porque siempre la traes contra mi Autora: solo sigue la historia) **al lanzarla:

-¡AAAAA! –se oyó porque se cayo de la cama, eso despertó a Ryuga y Reji

-¿Qué paso esta vez? ¿Y porque estas en el piso Tsubasa? – pregunto Ryuga modorro

-no me digan, Yuu le aventó una almohada a Tsubasa y se callo de la cama, dijo Reji jugando

-en realidad eso fue lo que paso – dijo Yuu muy inocente

-tienes suerte de ser un niño, sino creo que te hubiera tratado mata – susurro Tsubasa

-¿que dijiste? – pregunto Yuu, porque puede haber jurado que Tsubasa dijo algo

-na...nada- le respondió parándose

-bueno no creo poder volver a dormir después de ese trancazo, así que me cambiare e iré a desayunar- dijo Tsubasa, escogiendo su ropa y yéndose a cambiar

-ya me dio hambre yo también iré a desayunar – dijo Ryuga

-aun tengo sueno me dormiré otro rato- dijeron Reji y Yuu

-esta bien flojos duerman otro rato-

-vuelves a llamarme flojo y mañana amanecerás con arañas en la cara- dijo Reji

-es...este bien – dijo Ryuga un poco nervioso

El también escogió su ropa, se cambio y se fue a desayunar.

En la cafetería, pidió lo que quería desayunar, cunado se iba a sentar vio a Tsubasa, y se fue a sentar a su lado:

-hola-saludo Ryuga

-hola- respondió al saludo Tsubasa

-¿Como amaneciste? – pregunto Ryuga muy alegremente

-con un golpazo- le respondió

-ok cierto –

Ryuga se le quedo viendo a Tsubasa hasta que el hablo:

-Ryuga-

-¿Qué?

-deja de mirarme me molesta y me pone nervioso-

-esque eres muy bello no puedo dejar de mirarte -

-¿Qué? – respondió, a la vez sonrojándose, aparta la vista, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-te sonrojaste-dijo Ryuga

-cállate –

-puff, bueno pero no te enojes-

-entonces no hagas esos comentarios, ¿a ti te gustaría que te dijera que eres muy lindo he?-

-si es de parte tuyo si-

-tonto- dicho esto se levanto, llevo su plato y se fue, dejando a Ryuga solo y pensando

10:19 a.m.

Mientras con Yuu y Reji:

Reji ya se había cambiado, e iba a visitas a su _amigo_ Ryutaro, lo había conocido en la biblioteca, le avía dicho que a las 10:30 fuera con el, dejo a Yuu solo.

Yuu se estaba despertando eran las 10:33 a.m., se fue a cambiar, luego fue a desayunar, vio que ya eran las 11:35, y regreso a la habitación para hacer tarea.

Mientras en la habitación de Ginga

Apenas estaban despertando ya eran las 12:34 a.m.

Se cambiaron y fueron por el almuerzo, después de eso decidieron acabar la tarea para cuando hicieron todo eso ya eran las 2:01 p.m.

…Mientras con Reji…

-entonces eres un mago de profesión – dijo Reji un poco extrañado

-así es, y soy muy experto –dijo Ryutaro

-wow y que vez en el futuro-

-mmm ¿te digo lo que pasara en la noche?-

-claro-

Entonces tiro unos pétalos en un plato hondo, antes de que cayeran les soplo con su abanico y:

-caerá una tormenta muy fuerte – dijo Ryutaro

-enserio-

-see-

Paso la tarde muy rápido para cunado se dieron cuenta ya iba a ser casi de noche , pinto para llover , Yuu fue con Kenta , Reji se quedo con Ryutaro , Ginga y Kyoya , fueron a la biblioteca para sacar algo de la tarea , Benquei , dijo que tenia que salir a quien sabe donde , Tsubasa iba saliendo del salón de computo , tenia que investigar algo que dudaba que encontraría en la biblioteca , pero cuando iba a medio camino , comenzó a llover , primero ligero y luego muy fuerte :

-maldición ya se vino fuerte la lluvia – dicho esto comenzó a correr a la habitación, ya estaba muy cerca

Al fin llego, todo empapado, se fue a cambiar de ropa, y luego comenzó a sonar su teléfono:

-hola-contesto

-a este…. Tsubasa habla Yuu, te aviso que me voy a quedar con Kenta asta que pare un poco la tormenta – dijo Yuu

-aa bueno – dicho esto colgó

Y volvió a sonar su celular

-hola-

-Tsubasa te aviso que estaré con mi amigo Ryutaro hasta que pare un poco la tormenta- dijo Reji

-este bien – dijo y colgó

-genial estoy solo – dijo para si

En ese momento, se fue la luz:

-no puede ser, donde había una vela – dijo y busco donde estaba la dichosa vela, la encontró y busco un cerillo para encenderla

-con eso estará bien –

De pronto se oyó que alguien entro, sintió sudar frió, luego una figura se acercaba, no lograba diferenciar quien era, se echo para atrás asustado hasta que hablo:

-te asuste-

-espera eres ¡Ryuga!-

-te sorprendí –

De pronto sentí algo suave golpeándome

-lo siento ¡deja de golpearme!-

-a la otra no me asustes –

De pronto Ryuga se abalanzo sobre el:

-niño travieso, no debes golpearme o te tendré que castigar – dijo seductoramente Ryuga

-quítate –

-discúlpate-

-lo siento-

Sus caras estaban muy juntas, Ryuga no lo soporto y lo beso, Tsubasa enrojeció, cuando Ryuga se separo dijo:

-con eso compensas lo de los golpes-

Tsubasa lo empujo, y el se sentó:

-eso te pasa por pervertido-

Ryuga se enderezo, y se sentó a su lado:

-te preguntare directamente ¿quieres salir conmigo?- dijo Ryuga

-mmm lo considerare- le respondió Tsubasa

-ya son las 10:23 p.m., me voy a dormir – dijo Tsubasa, fue a cambiarse, y regreso dispuesto a dormir. Ryuga hizo lo mismo.

Los 2 estaban en sus camas, entonces a Ryuga se le ocurrió decir:

-estamos los 2 solos, en lo oscuro, ¿no quieres perder la inocencia?-dijo Ryuga, muy descaradamente, vio que un objeto lo iba a golpear:

-no seas pervertido – dijo Tsubasa

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que eres vir!...-no puedo terminar porque otro objeto lo estaba apunto de golpear otra vez

-¡no te atrevas a decirlo! , si quieres perder la oportunidad de salir con migo, te callaras – dijo Tsubasa ya muy enojado

-esta bien, pero no te enojes- dijo Ryuga

-pervertido –

Dicho esto, en un rato se quedaron dormidos

Mientras con Yuu y Kenta…

-creo que ya esta parando, mejor ya me voy ya son casi las 11:00 p.m. – dijo Yuu

-este bien – dijo Kenta despidiéndose

-espera- dijo Kenta, lo sujeto de la mano y le dio un besito en la mejilla

-¿porque fue eso? – pregunto Yuu sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer Kenta

-nomás –

-bye-

Mientras con Reji y Ryutaro:

-ya me voy- dijo Reji despidiéndose

-bye, no olvides lo de mañana he – dijo Ryutaro

-no lo olvidare

Mientas con Ginga y kyoya:

-ya casi llegamos – dijo Kyoya

-cierto – dijo Ginga

Llegaron a la habitación, se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir….

**¡Continuara!**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a **** I ****love kyoya**** y ****RinyLenKagamine99**** , son 2 que les gusto mi finc muchas gracias por dejar reviews**

**Wa,**** tuve un bloqueo de escritores, pero ya paso, bueno asta mañana estoy apunto de zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzz**

**No puse lemon, porque sinceramente ¡no soy capaz! Soy inocente no soy capaz de hacer eso **

**Tsubasa: la traes contra mi o que **

**Autora:**** no solo que eres mi personaje preferido y por eso sales más**

**Tsubasa:**** aaa ok**

**A si no olviden dejar ****reviews, si quieren, los reviews que dejan me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo **

**BYE**


	7. odio los lunes

**Lo siento, pero me brincare al lunes ****jeje, al rato subiré el capitulo 2 de: Nunca subestimes el poder de un libro raro, bueno gracias por su comprensión: **

Lunes por la mañana, Ginga y sus compañeros de habitación se levantaos a las 6:50 a.m., tenían mucha flojera, pero tenían que ir a la escuela.

Mientras con Ruga y los demás se levantaron a las 7:02 a.m., se cambiaron y se fueron a la escuela, y eran las 7:40 a.m.

….Primera clase: Matemáticas….

-Jóvenes hagan las divisiones que están el pizarrón, son 20, y las quieran en 10 minutos, si no quieren tener 40 de tarea – les dijo el maestro

-es mucho, pero no quiero tener 40 divisiones de tarea ¿Por qué cada DIA los maestros se volverán mas locos?- dijo para si Kyoya

-Joven Kyoya, si no quiere trabajar, se puede quedar castigadas 2 horas después de clase – dijo el maestro

-¿Qué?- dijo Kyoya en shock

-Este castigado – concluyo el maestro

El maestro comenzó a vigilar a los alumnos y se fijo en una división de Tsubasa y le dijo:

-lo siento pero 5 x 35 no es 175 sino, que es 185

-perdón, pero 5 x 35 es igual a 175, no a 185- dijo Tsubasa

-así es – dijo Ryuga interviniendo

-a, con que me corrigen, entonces están 2 horas castigados – les dijo el maestro

Los demás se quedaron callados, no querían ser castigados, terminaron las divisiones y pronto se acabo la clase.

…..Segunda clase: Geografía…

Entro el profesor, todos se pararon, pero el banco de Kenta rechinido, y el profesor era muy delicado con el ruido:

-Kenta, estas castigado 1 hora después de clase – dijo el maestro

-como diga profesor dijo Kenta con una gotita en la cabeza

El maestro los puso a trazar un mapa, pero a Tetsuya se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a Ryutaro y Reji, cuando estaban entregando el trabajo, puso una notita en el trabajo de Ryutaro que decía: el_ profesor esta loco_ _Atte. Ryutaro y Reji_

El profesor al leerlo les dijo:

-Ryutaro, Reji, ¿pueden explicarme esta nota?- les dijo el maestro

-¿Qué nota?-dijeron al unísono

-esta que dice: _el profesor esta loco_ _Atte. Ryutaro y Reji- _

_-_¿Qué? ¡Nosotros no escribimos esa nota!-

-se quedaran castigados 2 horas después de clase – les dijo el maestro

…

Las demás clases pasaron normales y llego el receso, vemos a Ginga y los demás en una mesa

-no puedo creer que me castigaran- dijo Kyoya

-solo por decir algo en clase – dijo Ginga

-bueno, te acompañare en el castigo – dijo Kenta

- es cierto, a ti también te castigaron-

-así es – dijo Kenta

…Mientras con Ryuga…

-maldito Tetsuya, ya me entere de que el fue el que puso la nota- dijo Reji

-¿Quién te dijo ?– le pregunto Tsubasa

-Tobio-contesto

-puff, te acompañaremos en tu castigo, ya que a Ryuga y a mi, también nos castigaron- dijo Tsubasa

-pobres de ustedes, solo yo me e salvado – dijo Yuu

-por eso odio los lunes – dijo Ryuga

-¿Quién no?-dijo Tsubasa

En eso llega Tetsuya y con un vasito de agua, se la echa a Tsubasa, Tsubasa puso cara de ¿Qué rayos?

-cangrejo ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto enojado Tsubasa

-porque me cae mal tu amigo Reji, cangrejo- le dijo Tetsuya

-con que te cae mal Reji he, ¡pues toma!-dijo Ryuga lanzándole un pedazo de pastel que tenia al lado

Tetsuya lo vio, y se hizo para un lado y le dio a Ginga

-¡RYUGA!- grito Ginga

Agarro su plato con una rebanada de pastel también y se lo aventó a Ryuga, pero este lo esquivo y le dio a Tsubasa

-¡Ginga!- exclamo Tsubasa, agarro su plato y se lo aventó distraídamente a Tetsuya y…se armo una guerra de comida!

Todos contra todos, se arrojaban su comida**,** Benquei le arrojo un pastelazo a Reji, se dio cuenta y también le arrojo uno, pero le dio a Kenta

…..!En ese momento llego el director y el sub. director!….

-¡que esta pasando aquí!- dijo el sub. director

Todos se quedaron en shock

-¡quien inicio esto! – pidió el director

Todos apuntaron al grupo de Ginga, el de Ryuga y a Tetsuya

-ustedes ¡a mi oficina!-les dijeron el director

Ahora si, ya valió, o los castigaban bien gacho, o los expulsaban.

Cuando llegaron, estaban rezando por que no los expulsaran hasta que el sub. Director Doji,

-si quieren estar de graciositos, haciendo guerras de comida se quedaran 5 horas castigados, en su castigo aran su tarea -

-y no lo hagan a la otra – dijo el director Ryo

-si señor – dijeron

-pueden irse –

-gracias señor- dicho esto fueron a sus clases

…. La hora del castigo… 2:00 p.m.…

-sentarse – les dijo un maestro

Se sentaron

-estarán aquí hasta las 7:00 p.m., así que hagan su tarea, a y no voy a desperdiciar mi tarde cuidándolos, los voy a dejar encerrados hasta las 7:00 p.m., alcabo se que tienen un poco de comida y aya ay un baño – dicho esto se salio y los encerró

Ginga, Kyoya , Kenta y Benquei se fueron a un rincón a hacer la tarea , Ryuga , Yuu , Tsubasa y Reji se fueron a otro rincón , Ryutaro prefirió quedarse solo , y Tetsuya también se quedo solo , no hablaban mucho , se hicieron las 4:00pm , el equipo de Ryuga y el de Ginga ya habían terminado , y se pusieron a platicar , tenían que estar hay 3 horas mas , Reji se paro y fue con Ryutaro :

-¿todavía no terminas?- le pregunto Reji

-no todavía no- le respondió

En ese momento Ginga llamo a Tetsuya, y el fue:

-¿Qué cangrejos quieres?- pregunto Tetsuya

-no quieres vengarte de Ryuga, Reji y Tsubasa – pregunto Ginga

-si ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-mira- se le acerca al oído –mira hacemos que Ryuga y Reji se paren, le sacamos el aire a Ryuga, a Reji lo aventamos y – no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpió Tetsuya

-y como nos vengamos de Tsubasa – dijo Tetsuya

-mira aventamos a Reji cuando este Tsubasa desprevenido le caerá encima y le va a encajar sus colmillos y el seguro que se agarra a llorar, jiji- dijo Ginga muy malévolamente

-esta bien –

-vamos- dijo Ginga

Se pararon y fueron directo con Ryuga

-esto es para que aprendas a respetarme-dijo Ginga y aventó a Ryuga , el se iba a defender pero Benquei le dio una patada en el estomago , eso le saco el aire , **(N/A: que aprovechados wuajaja Ginga no sabes lo que te espera mañana) **Reji intento defenderlo pero Kyoya lo aventó muy fuerte donde estaba Tsubasa , y le callo encima y sin querer le clavo sus colmillos , Tsubasa sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello , sentía que lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos , comenzó a sollozar , Reji se retiro al instante , vio que lo aventaron a propósito , vio que Benquei se desvaneció , el que lo noqueo había sido Ryutaro , Reji entonces se comenzó a pelear con Kyoya , Ryuga con Ginga , Yuu y Kenta solo miraban , pero Yuu vio que Tsubasa sin que el quisiera le salían lagrimas

-Tsubasa te duele – le pregunto Yuu

-si me duele – le dijo Tsubasa

-perdón pero Ginga estaba muy enojado, te juro que yo no les ayude en nada – dijo Kenta

-no te preocupes, te creo – dijo Tsubasa sacándose las lagrimas

Mientras en la pelea Reji le gano con dificultad a Kyoya, Ryuga le gano con facilidad a Ginga, ya eran las 7:00 p.m., y llego el maestro y el saco todos salieron del salón:

-ese Ryuga se paso- dijo Ginga

-¡nunca creí que fueran capaz de lastimar al amigo de Yuu!- casi grito Kenta

-Kenta- dijo Ginga

-¡no me hables Ginga! ¡Hasta que te disculpes!- dijo Kenta y se fue a la habitación corriendo-

Se quedaron en shock por lo que dijo Kenta

Mientras con Ryuga y los demás:

-te duele mucho-dijo Ryuga

-perdón Tsubasa, no era mi intención hacerte daño – dijo Reji

-no te preocupes, lo admito cuando me los encajases dolió mucho ¡tienes colmillos de serpiente!- dijo Tsubasa jugando, tratando ignorar el dolor

- mejor vamonos a dormir, nos paso de todo ¡y apenas es lunes- dijo Yuu

-cierto- lo apoyo Tsubasa

Y se fueron a dormir

**Continuara!**

**Que les pareció, ¡pobre Tsubasa! , lo se -.-, gracias ****RinyLenKagamine99**** e I ****love kyoya**

**Por comentar y que bueno que les guste el finc lo ago con mucho gusto, ya precio mucho sus Reviews, no olviden dejar Reviews, si quieren, mañana actualizare el otro fic, jeje n/n**

**Bye (porque ya me duele la espalda y estoy a punto de zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz**


	8. navidad

**ATENCION:**** BEYBLADE METAL FUSION NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES**

**Hola,**** perdón si sale el capitulo algo corto, esque ya saben, poquita tarea, la flojera de hacerla, ya saben XD**

**AAAAAAAAA KE DOLOR! , me callo un bey en un dedo del pie T^T me ****duele, pero comoquiera escribo.**

**Bueno ahora si la continuación:**

Haci pasaron algunos meses y se hizo navidad , la mayoría , se fue a su casa , pero no todos , los únicos de nuestros bleiders , se fue a su casa , los únicos se que quedaron fueron : Kyoya , Ginga , Ryutaro , Reji , Ryuga y Tsubasa .

Estaban casi solos en el internado, la razón de cada uno es esta:

Kyoya: sus padres están de viaje, pero le mandaron un regalo de navidad

Ginga: su padre era el director, y le dijo que se quedarían para vigilar a los alumnos.

Ryutaro: era la misma razón que Kyoya

Reji: sus padres le tenían miedo, el les mando una carta y un pequeño regalo para decirles que al final de su manera fría de se los quiere

Ryuga: sus padres lo enviaron porque estaban muy ocupados

Tsubasa: sus padres nisi quieran se acodaban de el

Era un día algo alegre, y los ponía meloncolincos, recordando sus momentos felices de la niñez, pero al final era noche buena, los que estaban hay, se fueron con sus amigos, pero otros prefirieron quedarse solos, por que los ponía algo tristes no poder estar con su familia.

Ginga y Kyoya, se dieron regalos entre si, hablaban, de cómo la pasaban en noche buena.

Ryutaro y Reji, el primero insistió en que pasara la noche con el, hablaban de sus padres, Ryutaro de porque no se fue, Reji del porque tampoco se fue, ya eran las 11:28 PM, se la estaban pasando muy bien, y se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde, pero Ryutaro insistió en que se quedara a dormir para que no se quedara el primero solo.

Tsubasa y Ryuga estaban conversando , de sus familias , la verdad ese día daba nostalgia ese día , hicieron lo mismo que Ginga y Kyoya , se dieron un regalo , ya eran las 11:52 PM , ellos 2 son la única pareja oficial por el momento , Ryuga le dio un beso a Tsubasa , era tierno el beso , pero , comenzó a ser un poco mas intenso , Tsubasa rompió el beso.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ryuga

-perdón, seque….sentí un poco de inseguridad – dijo sonrojado

-perdón- de disculpo

-mira ya son las 12:00 PM – dijo Tsubasa

-es cierto entonces- lo volvió a besar, al separarse le dijo –feliz navidad

-igualmente –

Mientras con Reji y Ryutaro:

-feliz navidad- dijo Ryutaro

-igualmente- dijo Reji

-esta es una bonita navidad-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque puedo estar con un amigo-

Reji le ofreció una tierna sonrisa

Mientras con Ginga y Kyoya:

- ¡que tengas una muy feliz navidad!-

-igualmente- dijo Ginga

- almenos fue una tranquila navidad – dijo Kyoya

Se dieron un abrazo

Mientras Tsubasa y Ryuga:

-perdón- dijo Ryuga

-¿Por qué? –

-te quiero forzar a que hagas algo que no quieres-

-no importa, aunque ya tengo 17 años para tener miedo a eso jeje –

-y si te quito el miedo – se abalanzo Ryuga sobre el, tumbándolo en la cama

-Ry..Ryuga…quítate – dijo Tsubasa

- La única formas el miedo es enfrentarlo- dijo Ryuga

-pero….pero- dijo Tsubasa, enserio tenia miedo

-no te preocupes, yo nunca te aria daño – dijo Ryuga, besándolo mas intensamente

**Continuara!**

**Lo demás se lo dejo a la imaginación, jeje talvez cuando llegue a San Valentín (en el finc) escriba con mas detalles pero…o/o no me atrevo a escribir eso jeje. **

**Si se preguntan porque Ryuga y Tsubasa tienen una relación…mas intensa... esque….bueno tiene que haber por lo menos una más grande, como aquí miren aquí estan las edades:**

**Ginga: 15 **

**Kyoya: 15 – 16 (creo)**

**Tsubasa: 17**

**Ryuga – 16 **

**Y pongo mas a Ryuga x Tsubasa porque están mas grandes 0/0 **

**Bueno ahora si bye no olviden dejar **Reviews,** y si quieren ejem, que explique un poco mas sobre... ya saben…..diganme o/o**

**BYE, hasta la próxima actualización**


	9. me vengare Ginga Hagane!

**Beyblade metal ****fusión no me pertenece**

**Hola!**

**Alfil actualizo este fic, jeje perdón, y otra vez perdón, seque ya saben, si dejo que hagan, ya saben (-/-) este fic perderá su ternura, eviten perseguirme como Tsubasa, el de halloween (me sigue persiguiendo aun con ayuda)**

Tsubasa se dio cuenta de lo que iban a hacer, y le dijo:

-Ryuga….apártate-

-¿porque?-

-¡suéltame pervertido!- dijo esto y lo empujo haciendo caer a Ryuga de espaldas **(N/A: wuajaja sufre XD)**

Ryuga como cayo parece que se noqueo.

-te lo mereces por pervertido- dicho esto Tsubasa se acostó y se durmió, estaba rojo.

Rápido se acabaron las vacaciones de invierno **(N/A : sufran como sufrí yo) **, los exámenes , la mayoría la pasaban raspando , pero pasaban , los castigaban , a veces seguido otras veces no , ya faltaba como 2 meses para acabar le ayo , las clases se ponían pesadas para el examen final , ese DIA los habían dejado descansar dejándoles poquita tarea , Yuu decidió ir a jugar con Kenta a su habitación , estaban haciendo su tarea , mientras platicaban , en eso llego Ginga , al verlos les dijo :

-¡hola! ¿Cómo están?- les pregunto felizmente

-bien – dijeron al unísono.

-¿Qué hacen?- les pregunto Ginga

-viendo peligros que puede haber en el inervado- dijeron

-mmm ¿les ayudo?-

-¡claro!-

-mmm- dicho esto, vio sus libretas, y dijo:

-les falta una, ten cuidado con las masetas que tienes en la ventana, se pueden caer y caerle en la cabeza a alguien- dijo Ginga

-por favor Ginga, eso no es muy probable que pase – dijo Kenta

-¿se los demuestro?- dijo Ginga

Mientras con Reji:

El ya había acabado la tarea, y Ryutaro le dijo que si iban a caminar, este le dijo que si, Iván caminando por donde estaba la habitación de Ginga **(N/A: ósea, la habitación esta en el segundo piso e iban caminando por afuera)**, platicaban y de repente…

Mientras con Tsubasa:

Este iba caminando pacíficamente por donde estaba la habitación de Ginga justo abajo de la habitación cuando….

Mientras con Ginga:

-Miren, así se puede accidentar alguien- dijo Ginga tirando una maseta que tenían en la ventana y….

**¡CLASH! **

Justamente le dio a Tsubasa mientras pasaba por hay, este al darle en la cabeza, lo noqueo **(N/A: perdón, pero tenia que vengarme)** ante esto Ginga se quedo estático.

Reji y Ryutaro vieron lo que paso, y se quedaron con cara de WTF! , vieron que su amigo estaba inconsciente, corrieron hacia el,

-ay que llevarlo a la enfermería – digirió Ryutaro

-cierto, parece que lo noqueo, creo que la maseta no era tan grande…por suerte- dijo Reji

Entre los 2 se lo llevaron a la enfermería, al llegar, la enfermera lo atendió de inmediato, después de cómo 30 minutos, le dijo tenia que pasar la noche hay, le preguntaron si podían verlo, y les dijo que si, entraron y Tsubasa les hablo:

-hola, gracias por traerme a la enfermería- le agradeció

-no fue nada, pero lo que te paso fue muy raro – le dijo Ryutaro

-raro no, rarísimo- dijo Reji

-me hacen un favor- les dijo Tsubasa

-claro de que se trata – dijo Ryutaro

-díganle a Ginga Hagane, que cuando lo atrape ¡la pagara muy caro, por haberme tirado una maseta a la cabeza!-exclamo Tsubasa

- es…esta bien – dijo Reji

-ya nos vamos porque mira la hora, ya es tarde, le decimos lo que paso y tendrán que justificarte la falta – dijeron Reji y Ryutaro

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**Pobre Tsubasa, pero lo juro ¡me vengare Ginga Hagane!**

**Les dejare preguntas!:**

**¿Qué hará Tsubasa para vengarse de Ginga?**

**¿Se acercan los exámenes finales, pasaran?**

**¿Por qué Reji y Tsubasa no se cansan de perseguirme?**

**Autora: eso fue todo por hoy amigos, (volteo y es Reji)**

**Reji: e vuelto, WUAJAJA traje compañía.**

**Tsubasa (de halloween): WUAJAJA AHORA SI TE MATARE AUTORA!**

**Reji: Wuajaja, hasta que alguien me comprende**

**Autora: HELP! AYUDA OTRA VEZ 2 LOCOS ME PERSIGUEN, AYUDA I LOVE KYOYA O **RinyLenKagamine99

**BYE!**


	10. prueba : tu pareja del baile

Beyblade metal fusión no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes.

Había llegado la hora de los exámenes finales , mucha presión , muchos pleitos , nuevas parejas , se rompen relaciones .para se exactos , Yuu y Kenta se hicieron novios , Kyoya y Ginga también , pero en secreto , Reji y Ryutaro , decidieron solo ser amigos , ya que Ryutaro quería a Tobio y Reji a…..**(N/A: wuajaja , esperen y sabrán)** , Tsubasa y Ryuga se pelearon y terminaron rompiendo , porque a Ryuga le dieron celos , y Tsubasa se enojo y se terminaron peleando. Pero en fin, llegaron los exámenes finales, iban las calificaciones así:

Ginga: 8.1

Kyoya: 8.0

Kenta: 9.0

Yuu: 9.1

Tsubasa: 9.5

Ryuga: 9.3

Reji: 8.9

Ryutaro: 9.7

Tobio: 7.9

Tetsuya: 7.4

Como el examen final desidia si pasabas o reprobabas, todos estaban en friega, en la biblioteca, en Internet, en las libretas, etc.

Mañana, 6:50 AM

Sonó el despertador en la habitación de Ginga, se despertaron, y rápido se fueron a cambiar, estaban un poco nerviosos por los exámenes.

7:00 AM

Sonó la alarma en la habitación de Ryuga y se despertaron, se fueron a cambiar, y mejor se fueron directo al salón para darles otro repaso.

Pero en el camino, Tsubasa vio a una lagartija, y se le ocurrió echársela a Ginga, ya que les tenia miedo, la agarro y la metió a un bote con hoyos pequeños.

Llegaron al salón, presentaron, que por cierto era el ultimo examen, todos los demás ya lo habían presentado. Terminaron, dejaron el examen en el escritorio del profesor, y entraron una muchacha y un muchacho:

-¡hola jóvenes!-saludaron los 2 muchachos

-hola-saludo la clase

-bueno, profesor con su permiso podemos hacer un anuncio?- le preguntaron

-claro, los mando el director- dijo el profesor

-bueno jóvenes , viene el baile de fin de ano , y vamos a hacer una encuesta en donde verán sus parejas para el baile , les vamos a dar unas hojas y , en la tarde vamos a poner las listas de parejas , es HOBLIATORIO , es para conocer gente nueva , o salir con la misma , depende- concluyeron los muchachos , la clase se quedo boca abierta , ahora tenían que salir con gente que no conocían .

Les pasaron las hojas, no tuvieron remedio y contestaron la encuesta.

Toco la campana y salieron, en lo que salían Tsubasa se acerco discretamente a Ginga y le puso la lagartija y la bufanda, esta trepo y entro a la ropa de Ginga, este se comenzó amover, sintiendo como algo moviéndose e, todos se reían, y luego se saco la lagarta y pego un grito que se oyó en casi toda la escuela. Ginga pensó _seguramente fue Tsubasa_.

El día paso tranquilamente y pusieron las listas de las parejas , Ginga, Kyoya , Kenta , Ryuga , Reji , Tsubasa , Yuu , Ryutaro , Tobio , se fueron a ver las listas y :

-¡GINGA!-exclamo Ryuga al ver que le había tocado Ginga

-¡Ryuga! ….y...¿Kyoya?- dijo Ginga un poco extranado

-quédatelo, yo no voy a ir – dijo Ryuga y se fue

-Ginga tu y yo iremos al baile juntos ¿verdad?-le pregunto Kyoya

-si Kyoya-

-¡YUU!-exclamo Kenta de la felicidad, Yuu lo abrazo, **(N/A: que ironía, están predestinados a estar juntos: 3)**

-To...tobio- dijo Ryutaro, sonrojandose un poco, pero Reji le dio un codazo, este se sonrojo un poco más, y Tobio le toco el hombro.

-parece que iremos al baile juntos-le dijo Tobio

-sssss….si-dijo Ryutaro, tartamudeando.

-¡Reji!-exclamo de la impresión Tsubasa

-¡Tsubasa!-dijo Reji, a la vez sonrojándose un poco

Este Yuu y Ryutaro, formaron con las manos un corazón y dijeron:

-¡aquí ay amor!-exclamaron Ryutaro y Yuu, como en tono de canción

-¡cállense!-dijeron Reji y Tsubasa, sonrojados

Todos comenzaron a reír, y se fueron a su habitación, Yuu se fue con Kenta, Ginga y Kyoya se fueron a la biblioteca, Ryutaro y Tobio se fueron a la habitación, Tsubasa y Reji se fueron a la habitación, no cruzaban muchas palabras pero se miraban mucho…

**Continuara!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Perdón**** por engañarlos no se en cuantos capítulos con que Ryuga y Tsubasa iban a ser parejas, pero si se fijan al principio del fic, les dije que Reji estaba enamorado de Tsubasa pero….Tsubasa de el? , jeje se las volteé, se acerca el fin de este dic, pero díganme: ¿debo hacer que cursen segundo a****ño****? , yo creo que si, pero si quieren, si no, por ago otros fic, con mis locas ideas.**

**Bueno ahora si las preguntas:**

**¿Tsubasa sentirá algo por Reji?**

**¿Cómo será el baile?**

**¿Las parejas se la pasaran bien?**

**¿Me sugieren una pareja para Ryuga?**

**(Aparecen los de **_**nunca subestimes el poder de un libro raro)**_

**Ryuga!hola escritora!**

**Autora: hola niños**

**Dark: vas a actualizar nuestro fic?**

**Autora: mañana**

**Dark: este**** bien**

**Reji: les anunciamos que en el deviantart se Kzy Ocura van a ver la imagen de Rex **

**Autora: cierto**

**Kyoya: aquí**** tenemos tomate**

**Autora: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Comienzan a ventarme tomate **

**Autora: BYE, HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION**


	11. mision : foto beso

**Beyblade metal ****fusión no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes.**

7:40p.m. (faltan menos de 1 horas para la fiesta)

Era al fin el día de la fiesta de fin de año

Iban preparando el salón de la fiesta, las parejas se ponían deacuerdo de quien iba por quien, pero si estaban en la misma habitación, pos se iban directo.

Todos se preparaban para la fiesta, ayudando a la preparación del salón, la música, etc.

Yuu y Kenta como eran niños, les valía, por eso se fueron a caminar, hablando:

-que divertido será la fiesta en la noche ¿verdad?-

-SIP-

-jiji, ya me imagino a nuestros amigos, me puedo imaginar a Ginga sonrojado –dijo Kenta

-yo me imagino a Tsubasa sonrojado, y...- Yuu se callo, al imaginarse algo.

-¿que pasa?-

-me imagine que…..que pasaría si Tsubasa y Reji se dieran un beso- dijo Yuu, abriendo grandes los ojos.

-no me había puesto a pensar en eso, o que Ginga y Kyoya se besen ¡imagínate!-

-oye Kenchi…que tal si en la fiesta hacemos que de alguna manera si se besen-

-¿Qué? …..es buena idea, solo porque quiero ver sus caras-

Mientras con Tsubasa:

Estaba en la habitación, vestido normalmente etc. En eso llega Ryuga y:

-¡con que ya me cambiantes por otro!-le reclamo Ryuga

-pero que estas diciendo, tu y yo terminamos hace tiempo, así que no me vengas a reclamar nada- le dijo Tsubasa

-pero dime algo-Ryuga agarro fuertemente del brazo a Tsubasa y le dijo – a mí todavía no me olvidas ¿verdad?-

-Ryuga…pero que te pasa- le dijo Tsubasa un poco asustado.

-te aguante mucho, por lo que me vas a corresponder- le dijo Ryuga, zarandeándolo con fuerza.

-¡Ryuga cálmate!-casi le grito Tsubasa.

-tu te lo buscases-le dijo Ryuga, abofeteándolo, ante esto Tsubasa lo miro boca abierta.

- imbecil-ducho esto Tsubasa, se fue de la habitación, cerrándola con un portazo, dejando a Ryuga enojado y frustrado.

Mientras con Ginga y Kyoya:

-ya va a ser la hora, y estos si son bien puntuales, mejor ya nos vamos- le dijo Kyoya a Ginga

-cierto, mejor veámonos- le dijo Ginga.

Mientras con Tobio y Ryutaro:

-ya veámonos faltan 10 para las 8:00pm, mejor veámonos-le dijo Ryutaro a Tobio.

-cierto-

Mientras con Tsubasa:

Se fue a caminar, y se sentó en una banca, y comenzó a derramar unas lagrimas, sin saber porque, de repente sintió que alguien lo abrazo y lo recostó en su pecho.

-¿ahora que te paso?-le pregunto una voz familiar, Tsubasa se separo rápidamente.

-Re...Reji-dijo Tsubasa

-no me as respondido ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Reji

-lo que pasa es que Ryuga me dijo que aun sentía algo por el…lo abofetee y el me abofeteo a mi – le dijo Tsubasa

-¡se atrevió a golpearte!-le dijo sorprendido Reji

-si, no lo creía capaz, pero bueno-

-y dime ¿no quieres ir al baile verdad?-

-claro que si pero….-

-no conmigo-

-eso no lo se-

-esta bien, pero deja de llorar, que no te queda nada bien-

-gracias-le dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa tierna

Tsubasa se acurruco en el y Reji lo aparto un poco, lo agarro de la barbilla y le dio un beso tierno, ante esto Tsubasa se sorprendió, se sonrojo un poco y se aparto:

-mejor vamos al baile- le dijo Tsubasa

-cierto-

Y estos 2 **(N/A: coftortolocof)** se fueron al baile.

Mientras con Ginga y Kyoya:

-¡que emoción Kyoya!-le dijo Ginga, colgándose de su cuello

-esta bien, pero no me tumbes- le dijo Kyoya

-mejor dame un beso- le dijo tiernamente Ginga

-lo que tu digas-dicho esto Kyoya beso a Ginga….

Mientras con Yuu y Kenta:

-¿traes la cámara?- le pregunto Kenta

-obvio- le respondió Yuu

-misión, hacer que Ginga y Kyoya se besen – dijo Kenta

-también Reji y Tsubasa- dijo Yuu

-¡y tomarle fotografía!- dijeron al unísono….

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**Perdonen si no actualizo en unos días, esque me van a vacunar (NOOOOOOOOOO) y voy a estar adolorida y no podré escribir T^T**

**Pero en fin, dejare preguntas, perdonen si su escritora llora cuando se las pongan.**

**PRENGUNTAS:**

**¿Yuu y Kenta lograran su misión de **_**foto beso**_**?**

**¿Es baile estará bonito?**

**¿Kyoya y Ginga se la pasaran bien?**

**¿Con quien se quedara Ryuga? R/A: les daré una pista comienza con H, y aparece en la película de metal Fight beyblade.**

**¿Les cayo mal Ryuga en este capitulo?**

**Bueno Bye, hasta la próxima actualización, por favor dejen **_**reviews**_** , no los obligo se los pido, si no quieren por no.**


	12. el gran final

**Beyblade metal fusión no me pretende ni tampoco los personajes.**

En baile estaba muy romántico, divertido, chido etc. Kyoya y Ginga se la pasaban conversando, se ponían a pensar que el curso paso tan rápido, y extraño, etc.

X-X

Yuu y Kenta estaban espiando a Kyoya y Ginga, esperando que se abrazaran, se besaran etc. Pero sus planes se veían frustrados, ya que no se abrazaban ni nada.

-Yu-

-¿Si Kechi?-

-mejor vamos a espiar a Reji y Tsubasa-

-es mejor opción-

Los 2 niños se fueron a espiar a los susodichos.

X-X

En la entrada del baile, estaba un chico de cómo 16, son el pelo blanco corto, y el otro de igual edad, peliplata, este se parece mucho a Tsubasa, se podría decir que son idénticos, solo que el tiene ojos rojos y las pestañas mal largas.

-¿entramos a divertirnos?-pregunto el peliblanco.

-claro, tu ve a buscar con quien pasar el rato y yo voy por mi casi hermano-dijo el peliplata

-me abandonas tan pronto, pero bueno, tu ve a buscarlo, pero luego me vas a buscar, ¿ok?-

-ok, si como digas-

Los 2 chicos entraron a la fiesta.

X-X

Reji y Tsubasa, estaban conversando, de todo lo que habían pasado en el siclo escolar, lo que no sabían esque unos niños los estaban espiando.

-te voy a extrañar Tsubasa-le dijo Reji

-yo igual, te voy a echar de menos, sádico, jajá-le dijo Tsubasa, burlándose al ultimo.

-no seas burlón-lo sujeta de la cintura

-no prometo nada –dijo juguetón Tsubasa

-entonces tendré que castigarte-le dijo jugando Reji

Dispuestos a darse un beso, los niños emocionado para captar el momento y… **(N/A: ¿creen que la magia se va a quedar así? ¡Pos no! )**

-¡Tsubasa Otori que estas haciendo!-exclamo el chico peliplata.

- ''esa voz es de''-empuja a Reji y mira a quien había hablado-Da...Da...Dark Ho...hola-

-¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?-pregunto en tono de reclamo Dark

-pues…nada-

-te vi.-mira a Reji-tu aléjate de mi casi hermano-

-pues… -le dice Reji

-es mi amigo, solo es, nos abrazamos porque no nos íbamos a ver en todas la vacaciones-se excuso Tsubasa.

-este bien te creeré-le dije Dark y sujeta del brazo a Tsubasa-vamos a caminar Tsubasa

-bue…bueno ''estoy muerto''-le contesta Tsubasa

-bueno, ¿se puede saber quien eres?-le pregunto Reji

-me llamo Dark Tsubasa, pero me dicen Dark-mira feo a Reji

-te veo al rato-le dice Tsubasa siendo jalado por Dark **(N/A: hermano sobre protector XD)**

**-**wow, su hermano me da miedo-susurra Reji

Los niños veían muy sorprendidos la escena, muy extrañados, no sabían ni que decir.

-Kenchi, eso fue extraño, ese tal Dark se parece mucho a Tsubasa-

-y aparte da miedo con tan solo verlo-

-en eso tienes mucha razón-

X-X

Afuera del salón, estaban hablando unos jóvenes que parecían gemelos, uno parecía que estaba regañando y reprochándole al otro:

-Tsubasa…. ¡dime la verdad quien era ese tipo!-le pregunta en tono de reproche Dark.

-pues…un amigo-le contesto Tsubasa, tratando de excusarse.

-si, muy amigos, abrazados, y parecía que se iban a besar-

-nos empujaron ''el entiende muy rápido'' no somos nada enserio-

-por esta vez te creeré, pero si descubro que tienes novio, voy a poner en su lugar a ese chico-le dice Dark, avisándole lo que aria si ya sabia que.

-''mejor ni le digo que tenia novio''-pensó Tsubasa

-bueno, vamos a la fiesta, porque mañana ya nos regresamos a casa-le dijo Dark ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-claro, pero, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-le pidió Tsubasa

-claro, pregúntame-le respondió Dark

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Claro, no te estoy corriendo ni nada, solo te pregunto-

-porque me escogieron del otro internado para venir a dar el discurso de fin de ano, y uno de este internado va a mi internado, es extraño lo se, pero también porque nuestros padres no podían venir por ti, así que me enviaron a mi, después le pedí permiso al director y si me dejo.-concluyo Dark, tomando aire.

-esta bien, vamos ''esto no lo tenia planeado''-

-pues vamos-le dice Dark, agarrando a Tsubasa de la muñeca para volver a la fiesta.

X-X

Helios, estaba viendo con quien hablar, pero al parecer nadie quería hablar, este veía a todos con pareja, decidió irse a sentar, cuando se sentó alguien le hablo:

-¿tu quien eres? nunca te había visto-le pregunto Ryuga

-a, pues soy Helios y ¿tu?-le dijo Helios con emoción, porque por fin alguien le hablaba.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Ryuga ¿estas solo?-

-si, lo que pasa esque no soy de aquí-

-entiendo, entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-acompaño a mi mejor amigo para que de un discurso –

-entiendo, entonces son de otro internado-

-exacto, el próximo siclo escolar entro en este internado mejor

-que bien, entonces, ¿y donde esta tu amigo?-

-pos….creo que fue a buscar a su casi hermano-

-¿Cómo se llama su casi hermano?-

-se llama Tsubasa Otori-

-''con que tiene un hermano'' a pues dile que su hermano es un cobarde-

-si le digo eso, nos mata a los 2-

-¿Por qué? Ni que fuera el muy muy-

-no lo es, pero con tan solo verlo te da miedo-

-wow, eso si me sorprende, pero bueno, vamos por algo para tomar, al cabo yo también estoy solo-

-claro ''Ryuga no se ve nada mal''-

Estos 2, se fueron por algo para tomar, se la pasaban conversando, de cómo eran las diferencias entre los internados.

X-X

Yuu y Kenta estaban siendo regañados por Reji, por estar espiándole inclusive les quito la cámara, se quedaron los 3 esperando a que regresara el peliplata.

Entraron Dark y Tsubasa, conversando, Dark de cómo le iba a hacer para dar el discurso, y tratar de no salir corriendo.

X-X

Ya eran las 10:00 PM, el director y el sub. Director estaban juntando a todos, les dio un discurso de cómo 10 minutos, para luego, pasar a Dark a dar el dichoso discurso:

-bueno, alumnos, le paso el micrófono a un alumno de otro internado, para decir como se comportan en su internado, las reglas, etc. Pasa Dark-dijo en el micrófono Ryo.

Dark pasó de mala gana, la verdad no quería dar el dichoso discurso, pero tenia que hacerlo ya estaba hay:

-etto...alumnos, en mi internado, no nos divertimos como aquí, son mas estrictos, las reglas las debemos seguir al pie de la letra ''aunque yo no las seguía'' pero bueno-decía Dark, tratando de decir el discurso.

X-X

Yuu y Kenta, se aburrieron con los discurso y se fueron a jugar, pero tiraron un recipiente que tenia hielos, se comenzaron a derretir, intentaron limpiarlo, pero se resbalaron y se comenzaron a resbalar sin control.

X-X

Dark, seguía tratando de decir el discurso. Mientras su adorado casi gemelo (Tsubasa) lo veía al lado de Reji , este siente que algo viene en contra de ellos, voltea y ve a los niños que iban contra ellos .

-Yuu y Kenta-dijo Tsubasa, sin moverse

-¿que dices?-le pregunto Reji

-Yuu y Kenta-

-ya se, que así se llaman, pero ¿Qué con eso?-

-Yuu y Kenta vienen contra nosotros-

-HAAAAAAAAA-gritaron los niños apunto de chocar contra ellos.

-haaaaaa-los 2 se quitaron, no querían ser atropellados por esos 2.

Los pobres niños, chocaron en vez de ellos contra una mesa, que tenía pasteles, uno salio volando y le callo en el cabello a Dark, este dejo de hablar y volteo a ver, quien se lo había lanzado.

Por desgracia Reji y Tsubasa, habían ido a auxiliar a los niños, esto hizo pensar mal a Dark, que Reji le había arrojado el pastes, se baja del escenario y **(N/A: ahora si se va a armar)**

-que te sucede imbecil-le dice Dark a Reji.

-nada que te interese, te crees el muy muy, pero no lo eres-le dijo Reji.

-te vas a arrepentir, pero como me arrojases pastel, ¡te lo devuelvo!-le dijo Dark, agarrando un pastel, lazándoselo a Reji.

-DARK-le dijo su casi gemelo, ya que Reji lo esquivo y le dio a el, agarro un pastel y se lo lanzo a Dark.

-TSUBASA-grito Ryuga, pues Dark lo esquivo, y le dio al, agarro otro pastel y se lo lanzo a Tsubasa

-la pagaras-dijo Dark, porque le había dado al el.

**Y… ¿Qué pasa aquí?**

En menos de 3 minutos se armo una guerra de pasteles, todos contra todos, los maestros, el subdirector y el director, se salieron, venían a calmar a los alumnos más al rato.

La guerra llevaba 10 minutos, Dark fue por Tsubasa y le dijo:

-ya nos vamos, esto se va a poner feo-le dijo Dark.

-bueno-le contesto Tsubasa.

Dark se llevo a Tsubasa, no quería que se pusiera más fuerte la guerra, estaban llenos de betún y de pan.

Ryuga y Helios, prefirieron irse, ya que se avían aburridos de la guerra.

Reji, Yuu y Kenta, se fueron, porque si volvían los maestros, deseguro los reprobaban antes de mañana y tendrían que repetir el ano.

Ginga y Kyoya, se aburrieron también y se fueron mejor.

X-X

Ryuga, Reji, Yuu, Tsubasa, Dark y Helios, llegaron a la habitación, Ryuga porque le dijo a Helios que si quería se quedara con ellos esa noche, Tsubasa le dijo lo mismo a Dark, ya que el director si les dio permiso .Se fueron a bañar, ya que estaban todos pegajosos. Cuando ya se iban a dormir, se arreglaron para acomodarse:

-Helios, te duermes en mi cama, yo me duermo en el suelo-le dijo Ryuga a Helios.

-muchas gracias Ryuga-le contesto Helios.

-Dark, ¿te duermes con migo en mi cama?-le dijo Tsubasa a Dark.

-claro-le contesto Dark.

Todos se fueron a dormir.

X-X

En la habitación de Ginga, Kyoya, Kenta y Benquei, se habían bañado, ya que estaban pegajosos, se fueron a dormir.

X-X

Pronto amanecían, ese día se regresaban a sus casas para vacaciones de verano, en las 2 habitaciones, se levantaron se fueron a cambiar la pijama, y se pusieron a empacar, ya que se iban en unas cuantas horas.

X-X

12:30 PM

Era hora de irse, todos ya se habían despedido de sus amigos, de sus amados también:

-Kyoya, ya me voy, ya llegaron por mi, te voy a extrañar-dijo Ginga, abrazando a Kyoya.

-yo también te voy a extrañar, trata de no olvidarme-le dice Kyoya corres poniendo al abrazo.

-no lo are y tu no me olvides a mi –le dice Ginga, se separan-ya me voy, que me están esperando, ¡bye!-se va corriendo.

-bye, bueno, yo también ya me voy-dice Kyoya, para irse también.

X-X

Yuu y Kenta se habían puesto a jugar, esperando que llegaran por ellos, cuando llegaron por Yuu, este se debía despedir:

-bueno, Kenchi adiós, te voy a extrañar mucho –le dice Yuu y lo abraza.

-yo también, no me olvides-le dice Kenta, abrazándolo también.

-bueno, ya me voy, porque si no me regañan….bye- dice Yuu tristemente, dándose la vuelta para irse.

-bye –dice Kenta tristemente, se voltea para irse, ya que acababan de llegar por el.

X-X

Tsubasa a duras penas se pudo despedir de Reji, puesto que Dark lo tenia bien vigilado, Dark le había dicho que Helios pasaría el verano con ellos, puesto que el lo había invitado e iba a estar solo todo el verano.

-bueno Tsubasa, ya te despediste, ya nos vamos –le dice Dark

-si, ya me despedí-le dice Tsubasa

-entonces, veámonos, para comenzar las vacaciones-dijo Helios felizmente.

-¡Tsubasa!-exclama Reji, llegando para despedirse de el.

-Reji-dice un poco asombrado Tsubasa.

-''que quiere este con MI Tsubasa''-piensa Dark, todo celoso, pero disimula.

-no podía irme sin decir adiós y te extrañare –le dice Reji

-yo igual-le dice Tsubasa e impulsivamente lo abraza.

-''grrrrr no lo mates Dark, tranquilízate''-piensa Dark, aun celoso.

-bueno, ya me voy –le dice Tsubasa, soltándolo.

-yo también, bye-le dice Reji, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós-le dice Tsubasa levemente sonrojado

-''grrrrr estoy a punto de matarlo''-piensa Dark

-ya vamonos-dice Tsubasa volteándose para ir con ellos

-adiós-le dice Reji y se va.

-bueno…. ¡que inicien las vacaciones!-exclama Helios emocionado.

-cierto, que felicidad, ''bueno, tengo a Tsubasa todo el verano para mi solito''-dijo Dark

-bueno, vamonos-dijo Tsubasa.

**THE END**

**Acabo….acabo….no…puede….ser **

**MI MAYOR MIEDO NOOOOOO**

**Bueno al cabo voy a hacer segundo siclo escolar, aparecerán mas personajes, mas locuras etc.**

**Bueno, espero que les aya gustado el final, y esperen el siguiente, se llamara: nuestros bleiders en un ¿internado? Ultimo año.**

**Perdón pero no tengo ñ, si dice ano es año**

**Bye!**

**Estoy casi llorando, no lo puedo creer que acabar.**


End file.
